stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan MacLeod
|rank = Captain |insignia1 = |insignia2 = (2386 & on) |spouse(s) = Atana Ral & Tahna Malyik |children = Gresgrendrick "Gres" Hamish MacLeod (with Atana Ral) Reon MacLeod (with Tahna Malyik) |mother = |father = |siblings = |relatives = |actorsource = Wikipedia |actor = Steve Bacic |image2 = |caption2 = }} Logan Hamish Lon Joseph MacLeod was the commanding officer of the Federation starship ''Prometheus''. ( ) Family *Vice admiral Hamish MacLeod (Paternal, Grandfather deceased) *Yaxara Hagan (Maternal Grandmother) *Commander Argyle MacLeod (Father, deceased) *Leilani MacLeod (nee Hagan) (Mother) *Gresgrendrick Ral (Father-In-Law) *Itala Ral (Mother-In-Law) *Leyla Hagan (Maternal aunt) *Tahna Raban (Father-in-law, Deceased) *Tahna Ramara (Mother-in-law) *Tahna Reon (Brother-in-law) *Leyla Hagan (Maternal aunt) *Andrus Hagan (Maternal Cousin) *Doctor (Lieutenant Commander) Atana Ral (Wife) *Lieutenant Commander Tahna Malyik (wife) *Gresgrendrick MacLeod (Son) *Reon MacLeod (Son) *Joshua MacLeod (Great-grandson) Biography Childhood Logan MacLeod was born to Starfleet Commander Argyle MacLeod (deceased) and Leilani MacLeod (nee Hagan) in the town of Dunvegan, Scotland, Earth on January 12, 2341. Logan's father left his wife and child in late 2354 to return to active duty with Starfleet. Logan's childhood hero was Captain James T. Kirk. Throughout his childhood, Logan read everything about James Kirk that he could. During his training at Starfleet Academy and throughout his career Logan read all files pertaining to James Kirk that his security clearance level gave him access to. Betazoid psychologists serving at Starfleet Academy described Logan's "Kirk fixation" as "an understandable fascination with Starfleet Captain James Tiberius Kirk that may or may not have influenced his decision to join Starfleet, but nonetheless is most definitely not a cause for concern". During his childhood, Logan grew up in Castle Dunvegan - the ancestral home of his family the Clan MacLeod - where he was raised by his mother and paternal grandfather Vice admiral (and chief of the Clan MacLeod) Hamish MacLeod who taught him how to speak, read and write Gàidhlig, also known as Scottish Gaelic and the unconfirmed family legend that one of their ancestors from the 20th century was an augment that took refuge in the Scottish highlands following the eugenic wars. Logan also frequently visited his mother's homeworld of Betazed where he experienced the richness of Betazoid culture, which included learning how to speak and read Cyndrian - the planet's primary indigenous language. When he stayed on Betazed Logan lived with his maternal grandmother Yaxara Hagen daughter of the second house of Betazed. Starfleet Academy career At the age of fourteen Logan, who had been described in his school file as a wonder child, completed an accelerated schooling program and was accepted for early admission to Starfleet Academy a mere year after his father had left him and his mother. At the Academy, Logan majored in command and minored in tactical operations while being on the Academy fencing and wrestling teams. While at the Academy, Logan shared quarters with a Vulcan national known as Solen. While at the Academy Logan and Solen were assigned to the same cadet squad as a Trill national known as Durgan Turin, later known as Durgan Morlon after his joining. In 2358, Logan was assigned to field training aboard the USS Berlin where he trained under a Master Chief Petty Officer known by the rank based nickname Chief and future ''Enterprise'' crewmember Lieutenant Natasha “Tasha” Yar. The following year Logan graduated from the Academy at the head of his class, was awarded the Starfleet Academy Valedictorian Medal, and was assigned to the Federation Starship Repulse as a flight control officer. Starfleet career After serving on the Repulse since his graduation, 2360 saw Logan promoted to the rank of Lieutenant junior grade and awarded the Silver Palm with Cluster in recognition of his actions, which saved the away team during a geological disturbance during an away mission. In early 2362, Logan was promoted to the rank of full Lieutenant and was awarded the Extended Service Citation for four years of service with no disciplinary actions on his record. Late in 2363, Logan was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and awarded the Christopher Pike Medal of Valour for going above and beyond the call of duty in rescuing the first and second officers, and Chief Tactical Officer from a Cardassian ambush on the surface of Veloz four. During this rescue, Logan took a mid-level disruptor blast to his left knee, which necessitated its replacement with a biosynthetic joint; because of his injury, Logan also received the Purple Heart for serious injury while in the line of duty. In 2364, Logan was transferred to the Federation Starship Billings, to serve under the first officer Commander, Kathryn Janeway as that vessel's chief flight control officer and second officer, after receiving his Bridge Officer Certification and Command Officer Certification and being awarded the corresponding medals. Shortly after being seriously injured when the shuttle he was on was damaged by a volcanic eruption Logan temporarily served as first officer while the first officer, Commander Kathryn Janeway, was on leave. It was during this time that Logan was forced to take command while Captain was injured in a battle with Orion mercenaries. Logan ingeniously defeated the mercenaries by taking a shuttle and two by remote, and distracting the Orions by performing a strafing run and then looping around, coming to a full stop and performing the Picard Maneuver before leaving the area at high warp while the Orions fended off an attack from the two unmanned shuttles. Logan's actions gave the Billings time to escape. In recognition of his actions, Logan was awarded his second Christopher Pike Medal of Valor. After two years on the Billings, Logan was transferred to the USS Endeavour to serve as the second officer and Chief Flight Control Officer and was awarded the Career Service Citation for eight years of service with no disciplinary actions on his record. In 2367, Logan piloted the Endeavour through the disastrous battle of Wolf 359 despite the fact that he was injured when a nearby station exploded killing the first officer. Following the battle Logan was promoted to the rank of Commander and assumed the position of First Officer. As a result of his participation in the Battle of Wolf 359 Logan was awarded the Battle of Wolf 359 Medal and the Purple Heart again. Six months after the battle Logan was transferred to Earth to serve in the Starfleet Intelligence Special Operations Branch as a squad leader, during which time Logan became extremely proficient with the TR-116a Tactical Sniper Rifle. While with the Special Operations Branch Logan's first officer and squad demolitions expert was an Andorian known as Garavashan ch'Rimosi. While on Earth, Logan began going to the 602 Club, a bar located in San Fransisco which has been a popular with Starfleet personnel since the twenty-second century. In 2371, Logan was awarded the Starfleet Citation of Exceptional Service for twelve years of service with no disciplinary actions on his record. Two years later Logan was promoted to the rank of Captain and given the command of the ''Akira''-class [[USS Ticonderoga (NCC-44275)|USS Ticonderoga]]. After assuming command of the Ticonderoga, Logan took was ordered to proceed to Chal. While there, just prior to the outbreak of the Virogen Crisis, Logan met Telani of Chal, former speaker of the second assembly of Chal and Federation delegate. On the way back to the ship via a shuttle Logan and his Chief Engineer were transported them and their shuttle 222 years through time and space to Earth just before the launch of the Earth Starfleet starship on her historic mission of exploration. Logan, his chief engineer, and the shuttle craft all managed to return to their previous location in time and space successfully without being detected and without altering the timeline. In January 2374, Logan was ordered to take the ''Ticonderoga'' to Qo'noS so his Chief Engineer could assist the Klingon Defence Force in upgrading their torpedo targeting systems. Two months later Logan was awarded the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry for heroic action that saved the life of his chief engineer when the warp core threatened to breach during the Battle of Tyra. June 2374, saw Logan and the the ''Ticonderoga'' take part in Operation Return, The daring re-taking of Deep Space 9 from Dominion and Cardassian Forces. As a result, Logan was awarded the Operation Return Medal. In December 2374, Logan was awarded the Grankite Order of Tactics for devising the "MacLeod Maneuver" during combat during which he took the helm when his helmsman was injured and risking his ship executing the maneuver MacLeod Maneuver to break the Jem'Hadar's line which allowed the Federation, Klingon, and Romulan ships to defeat the Jem'Hadar vessels and proceed into orbit of the Chint'toka system's two inhabitable planets (see First Battle of Chin'toka) and for risking his ship later in the battle to protect a disabled Starfleet vessel from a Jem'Hadar attack ship Logan was awarded the Silver Star Medal. Logan was also awarded the First Battle of Chin'toka Medal for participating in the battle. In 2375, Logan was ordered to take the ''Ticonderoga'' to the Ba’Ku planet in the Briar Patch, to facilitate the planet becoming a Federation protectorate. Also In 2375 Logan and the ''Ticonderoga'' were part of the attack fleet that participated in the Battle of Cardassia and as a result was present at Deep Space 9 for the formal cessation of hostilities between the Dominion and the Federation. While at Deep Space 9 Logan, like other Starfleet personnel, was awarded the Dominion War Victory Medal and the Battle of Cardassia Medal. A year later Logan was ordered to take the ''Ticonderoga'' to Deep Space Nine where he was to be on hand for Bajor’s formal acceptance of Federation membership. In 2378, Logan assumed command of the and was ordered to have the ''Prometheus'' rendezvous with a seventeen ship fleet at a set of coordinates less than a light-year from Earth to handle an anticipated Borg invasion from a just appeared transwarp aperture. Instead, the ''Prometheus'' wound up escorting the starship ''Voyager'' back to Earth. Approximately six months later Logan was ordered to take the ''Prometheus'' to deal with a Kelvan ship that was raiding Federation facilities. For heroic actions above and beyond the call of duty during this mission, Logan was awarded the Starfleet Delta Cross for risking his life to stop a group of rogue Kelvans plan for galactic domination. ( : Rightful Destiny) On October 3rd, 2383, Logan and Atana were married in the gardens of Logan's childhood home, Castle Dunvegan, in a ceremony that combined Scottish and Ktarian traditions. By spring 2387 Logan was involved in a polygamist relationship with both Atana Ral and Tahna Malyik which was public knowledge and had progressed to the point where the three of them were openly involved and living together. On June 22nd 2387, following a 18 month pregnancy that followed the typical developmental progression for Ktarian hybrids Atana gave birth to her and Logan's son, a 1/2 Ktarian, 1/4 human, 1/4 Betazoid son named Gresgrendrick "Gres" Hamish MacLeod who was named for Atana's father and Logan's paternal grandfather. On May 4th 2391 Malyik gave birth to her and Logan's 1/2 Bajoran 1/4 Human, 1/4 Betazoid son Reon Raban MacLeod who was named for Malyik's twin brother and father. In 2395, Logan was ordered to take the ''Prometheus'' to Ktaris to assist the Ktarian government in their efforts to apprehend members of a terrorist group who were raiding the nearby space-lanes and undermine the government. As a result of his personal actions to save members of the government from imminent bodily harm Logan became a figure of some renown on Ktaris and was awarded, for a second time, the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry and was made a member of the illustrious Order of Ktaris by the Ktarian government. In 2396, Logan was awarded the Starfleet Delta Cross and the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry in recognition of his heroic actions in saving the inhabitants of Delphus IV from the genocidal plans of the Toh'lorians. In 2416, at the age of 75, Logan retired from active Starfleet duty and moved, along with Atana and Malyik to his childhood home of Castle Dunvegan. Four years later, at the behest of Starfleet Command, Logan conducted an inspection tour of the USS Icarus and was onboard during that ship's maiden voyage during which he was accompanied by Captains Solen and Atana Ral-MacLeod and Commander Tahna Malyik. Return to Starfleet In 2479, Logan came out of retirement, was promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral to resolve a series of border raids by the Breen. The USS Icarus under the command of Logan's 3/4 Human, 1/8 Betazoid, 1/8 Ktarian great-grandson Captain Joshua Logan MacLeod, conveyed Logan to summit. On February 12th 2498, while on Khitomer to negotiate an agreement with the Klingon Empire Logan gave his life to save the life of his great-grandson Captain Joshua MacLeod, Admiral and Federation Ambassador-at-large Rear Admiral Solen, and the Klingon negotiator from the attack of a Flaxian assassin. For his heroic sacrifice, the Klingon high council posthumously made Logan a member of the Order of the Bat'leth. In recognition of his sacrifice, Starfleet Command posthumously awarded Logan the Federation Council Medal of Honor. Logan's body was transported back to Earth and, at Atana and Malyik's behest, was buried in a stasis coffin in their favorite glade on the grounds of Castle Dunvegan. Interests and hobbies Logan, like his father and paternal grandfather, had a fondness for the mid twentieth century musician and the genre of music known as [[wikipedia:Rockabilly|''"Rockabilly Rock 'n' Roll"]]. Early in his childhood Logan had memorized the lyrics to all of Elvis' known songs. Logan's love of music extended beyond Elvis Presley to include playing bagpipes and singing. When Logan would sing his Scottish accent would completely disappear, a fact which amazed many people. Logan also had an intense fascination with Scottish culture and would run any and all Scottish related holodeck programs. As part of his fascination with Scottish culture, Logan learned how to play the bagpipes. Logan also had an intense fascination with Starfleet Captain James T. Kirk. As a child, Logan read every biography about Kirk although his favorite was ''Best Destiny by the historian Diane Carey. Throughout his career, Logan read all files pertaining to James Kirk that his security clearance level gave him access to. Service jacket * *First Year Cadet, 2355 - 2356 * *Second Year Cadet, 2356 - 2357 * *Third Year Cadet, Field Training, USS Berlin, 2357 - 2358 * Fourth Year Cadet, 2358 - 2359 * Ensign, USS Repulse, 2359 -2360 * Lieutenant (J.G.), Flight Controller, USS Repulse, 2360 - 2362 * Lieutenant, Flight Controller, USS Repulse, 2362 - 2363 * Lieutenant Commander, Flight Controller, USS Repulse, 2363 * Lieutenant Commander, Second Officer & Chief Flight Controller, USS Billings, 2363 - 2365 * Lieutenant Commander, Second Officer & Chief Flight Controller, USS Endeavour, 2366 - 2367 * Commander, First Officer, USS Endeavour, 2367 * Commander, Squad Leader, Starfleet Intelligence Special Operations Branch, 2367 - 2369 * Commander, Squad Leader, Starfleet Intelligence Special Operations Branch, 2369 - 2373 * Commander, Squad Leader, Starfleet Intelligence Special Operations Branch, 2373 Spec Ops Deployment Uniform (see Spec Ops for explanation.) * Captain, Commanding Officer, USS Ticonderoga, 2373 - 2378 * Captain, Commanding Officer, USS Prometheus, 2378 - 2379 * Captain, Commanding Officer, USS Prometheus, 2379 - 2386 * Captain, Commanding Officer, USS Prometheus, 2386 - 2416 * Rear Admiral, Ambassador-At-Large, 2479 - 2498 Awards/citations and commendations * - Starfleet Academy Valedictorian (2359) * - Starfleet Academy Top Fifteen Percent of Class (2359) *Silver Palm with Cluster (2360) * - Extended Service Citation (2362) * - Christopher Pike Medal of Valor (2363) * - Christopher Pike Medal of Valor (2364) * - United Federation of Planets Purple Heart (2363) * - Bridge Officer Certification (2364) * - Command Officer Certification (2364) * - Career Service Citation (2366) * - Battle of Wolf 359 Medal (2367) * - United Federation of Planets Purple Heart (2367) * - Citation of Exceptional Service (2371) With Eighteen stars by the time of his death in 2498. * - Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry (2374) * - Operation Return Medal (2374) * - Grankite Order of Tactics (2374) * - Silver Star (2374) * - First Battle of Chin'toka Medal (2374) * - Battle of Cardassia Medal (2375) * - Dominion War Victory Medal (2375) * - Starfleet Delta Cross (2378) * - Starfleet Medal of Commendation (2386) (for the defeat of the Furies while in the Small Magellanic Cloud) *Order of Ktaris (2395) * - Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry (2396) * - Starfleet Delta Cross (2396) * - Medal of Honor (2498) *Order of the Bat'leth (2498) Quote(s) , it's a fine Scottish delicacy.|Logan to Atana (Rightful Destiny)}} Note(s) *Images of actors are used to simulate the cast of the series. As a result Logan MacLeod is portrayed, as an adult, by and as an ensign by , and as a child by . *Logan's "singing double" is the late, great, . Category:Betazoids Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet captains Category:Star Trek: Prometheus Category:Starfleet admirals